


Until Next Time: A Pudding Odyssey

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Athletes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Two athletic, equally strong friends hang out with each other. Pudding and insanity gets involved.





	1. Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story. Not much not from the original game would be added here, because Okosan's route itself is really weird and already complete as it is. Also, I'm not very invested in Black, or interested in any of his aspects to add in more conflicts for him, so unfortunately, he won't get the same treatment as the previous four. And it's extremely unfortunate that his own arc's pacing is too messy and uninteresting for me, so it was a huge chore to read.
> 
> But consider this as some sort of mercy after the shithole that is X's story, and that would be for later stories. We are not going to have anymore funny relaxed stories for the main series.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 4/12/???? _

 

Ahhhhh! It’s so nice to be outside and stretch and move around a bit! I feel like I’ve been cooped inside the school for years, I really need some fresh air! Going to gym class is just the answer to that!

 

“All right class, time to do wing stretches!” Mr. Supesu announced. “Get started!”

 

I then went over to the benches and sat down, watching as everyone did that. It was nice to see how wings work. After all, when the day comes that birds recreate the ancient Kalosian Sky Suit, I would understand how it would work! 

  
After some time the stretches started, Black went up to me, followed by Trevor. I wonder what they need…

 

“HI Y! HOW IS YOUR DAY SO FAR!?” Black asked.

 

“Yeah, you doing all right?”   
  


I smiled. Awww! What a bunch of sweet birds! “Oh yeah, I’m doing fine! Thank you for asking!”

 

“All right, that was nice work everyone! Now let’s go!”

 

“I wonder what he’s going to teach today…”

 

Trevor shrugged. “I don’t know, but let’s go!”

 

And for the rest of class, we focused on the throwing part of flight and field, which was pretty fun in destroying pretty much everyone except Black! 


	2. Trying for the Track Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 4/15/????  _

 

Today’s tryouts for the track team, and I’m pretty excited on if I would go in or not. I didn’t choose to enter any clubs last year since I didn’t see it as important as getting used to the school, but now, I’m ready for it! And it looks like I may have a chance too, since there’s only a Fearow talking to Black, the team’s captain, and I’m not late.

“Hello Black!” I greeted after the Fearow left to the direction of the starting line. 

 

He turned to me and smiled. “HELLO Y! GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE TO SIGN UP FOR THE TRACK TEAM!”

 

“Ha ha...thank you.”

 

“NOW I GOTTA TEST ANOTHER POTENTIAL MEMBER!” Black said, before heading to the starting line. “GOOD LUCK Y!”

 

He then turned to the Oricorio running the scoreboard and shouted, “IT’S A SPRINT!” before

before skipping over to the bird happily, chatting with them as if they were good friends.

 

When they were at the starting line, they went into a running stance, before the Oricorio turned on the finishing sound, breaking into a sprint. Black, as expected, reached to the finish line much longer before the Fearow, giving him an encouraging smile as he watched them go until they finished to receive what seemed to be a disappointing score, considering they walked away with their head down.

 

Well...that’s a rather tough contest...Black’s literally the fastest bird in school. Of course there’s no chance anyone can beat him. But might as well try to outrun him through steadiness...he can’t possibly remain this energetic for long.

 

“SO DO YOU WANT TO DO THE SPRINT OR LONG-DISTANCE Y?!” Black called as he walked over to the starting line. 

 

“Long-distance!” I called.    
  


“ALL RIGHT!” he shouted, before he called to the Oricorio, “TIME FOUR LAPS!”

 

When we both arrived to the starting line, we prepared ourselves to run. Giving each other a confident grin, we broke off...or at least, Black did. 

 

The moment we started, he was gone like the wind. Seriously, he’s like, a blur of red and blue. He can’t possibly run this fast! He can’t even  _ fly _ that fast! At the rate I’m going, three thousand years would already past when I reach the finishing lap. But better to keep pace then exhaust myself.

After what seemed to be quite a while, I finished and now waiting for Black to make his judgement, knowing full well that trying to be fast but steady was a failure to the plan that would get me in. But oh well, it was a nice run.

 

“YOU’RE ON THE TEAM! CONGRATULATIONS!” he suddenly said.

 

That was totally unexpected…

 

“Thanks Black…but why?”

 

He smiled. “THE FEAROW CHOSE THE SPRINT! I CAN’T HAVE RUNNERS WHO EXPECT THAT THEY CAN TRY TO BEAT A FAST OPPONENT BY PURE SPEED ALONE! YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW THAT YOU NEED STEADINESS! ALSO, EVEN THOUGH I TRY NOT TO INCLUDE IT, IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE MY FRIEND, AND A GOOD ONE TOO!”

 

“I see…”

 

And so, I am officially considered part of the track team, again. Who knew Black’s speed  and skill in running is that much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that because I set up this story to fasten the series's uploading, I need to start writing the last few stories. Fuck.


	3. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 4/21/????  _

 

Ahhhh! The weather’s so nice today on our observational hike! It’s sunny, with a nice breeze, and all the wild bird Pokemon are singing! Though I wonder what Black’s doing, he seems done, and looking for something within the trees. I’ll go see.

 

“Hey Black!” I greeted as I walked over to him, waving. “What’s up?”

 

He turned around and smiled, before going back to the trees. “I’M LOOKING FOR PUDDING! I THINK THAT PUDDING IS IN THIS AREA WE’RE TREKKING THROUGH!”

 

Where did he get  _ that  _ idea from?   
  


“What makes you think that?”

 

“THE PUDDING MAY APPEAR TO ME IF I GO ON A HIKE FOR MY SCHOOL!” he replied. “IT WILL COME TO ME FOR MY DILIGENCE! NOW I SHALL GO DEEPER INTO IT AND FIND IT! CALL ME WHEN WE’RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!”

 

And with that, he was gone into the woods, blowing leaves off trees and the ground  in his run. I wonder what kind of pudding he’s looking for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still going to have three chapters this week, despite how short this is.


	4. Gym Class 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 5/6/????  _

 

Oh my gods...it’s...so...hot….I think I’m being cooked…why are we outside anyways? Is Mr. Supesu a fan of the heat?

 

“All right guys, stretches are over! We’re going to have free time in the pool!” the Staraptor announced.

 

“YAY! REHYDRATION TIME!” Black shouted as everyone collectively sighed in relief, before trudging over to the pool, muttering words of relief to their friends. But once everyone was in the pool, they were hyper as a bunch of Combees around honey. What a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this probably can take the prize of being the shortest chapter of the whole series to date.


	5. Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=755s

_ 5/21/???? _

 

Today’s the sports festival, and I’m going to run the marathon! As expected, there was quite a number of runners, all confident enough to beat Black, who just happens to be talking with a Unfezant.

 

“Hey Black!” I greeted when he finished talking to her.

 

He turned to me, and smiled. “HI Y! RUNNING THE MARATHON?” 

 

“Yep! It’s always fun running!”

 

He nodded cheerfully. “SAME! AND GOOD LUCK WITH THE MARATHON!”

 

“You too!” 

 

I then went over to the registration where a bespectacled Altaria was writing down the name of the Staravia that quickly took his place to the starting place, before glancing up to me and writing my name down.

 

“So you’re up against Shiro, eh?” she asked. “Good luck. Heard you got a great speed on a regular pace, but nothing against him and his godly determination.”

 

I laughed. “Oh it’s just for fun! Even though he might win, it’s all for the thrill of it!”

 

She nodded. “If you say so...many said the same words as you did before. But when they lose, they just end up moping around or screaming in rage. Either way, may the winds be with you.”

 

I nodded, then went over to take a position at the starting line, before an air horn was blown. 

 

Instantly, everyone broke off into a run, but Black was already an unseeable distance away, quickly reported by the commentators, but no one really cared. They already started to pick up pace, hopefully to catch up to him. I better do that too!

I’m getting a bit worn out...but at least the finish line is nearing. Now I just hope I don’t crash into Supaiku the angry Toucannon who’s trying to get second place...Black’s already finished a while ago.

 

“I WILL BEAT YOU!” the Toucannon screamed from behind, before I heard a loud  _ THUD  _ from behind me, followed by a string of curse words, my feet picking up speed, and the announcer crying “GABENA Y HAS CROSSED THE FINISH LINE!”.

 

“GOOD JOB Y!” Black said as I walked over to the table and got a bottle of water to chug down.

 

I nodded, before swallowing it down. “You too Black! Good game!”

 

“THANK YOU AND YOU’RE WELCOME! NOW, LET’S DRINK SOME WATER AND RELAX TOGETHER!”

 

And so, we spent the rest of the marathon talking with each other over some water before we went to the medal ceremony and let off for free time! I really don’t care about the medals, but it was nice to hang out with Black!


	6. Black vs Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

 

SHIT, I’M LATE FOR CLASS! GODS DAMN IT, I KNEW I SHOULD’VE WENT TO THE BATHROOM EARLIER!

 

“WING ATTACK!”

 

“FOOLISH MONGREL! DO YOU THINK SUCH A WEAK ATTACK WOULD BE ANYTHING TO THE TRUE DRAGON OF THE SKIES!?”

 

Now going to the bathroom later seems good in hindsight…

 

I turned the doorknob and pushed it opened, to see a giant mess. Papers and feathers were flying around everywhere, with a bunch of desks flipped over to protect fearful birds, or landed on an unlucky one. Next to the open windows were Black and Ruby, staring down at each other as blood trickle down Ruby’s forehead and yellow sparks jump out of Black.

 

I then glanced over to Ms. Dorobo’s desk, covered in some burns and scratches in what seemed to be an attempt to keep its sleeping owner safe, which is surprisingly successful since she’s unharmed and unaware of the brawl. HOW DOES SHE DO THAT!?

 

“Y!” someone whispered-yell from the front row.

 

I ran over there, glancing over my shoulder to see if the two fighters were paying any attention to me, before turning back to see a very terrified Trevor peeking out of Ms. Dorobo’s desk.

 

“What happened Trevor?” I whispered.

 

He shuddered, then said, “While you were in the restroom, Black started talking about true pudding, and how he wishes to find it, before Ruby told him that he’s crazy thinking there is such thing as a true pudding, before mocking him for being a Unovan, low-born mongrel, and being insane. Black smacked him with Wing Attack before Ruby retaliated with Dragon Pulse. I tried to pull them apart but Ruby hit me away.”

 

Well that’s really stupid on both sides.

 

“Please end this Y,” Trevor said with pleading eyes. “They like you better.”

 

I nodded. “Of course Trevor.” I stood up turned to the two birds with a determined face. “I’ll end this.”

 

“Thank you,” he sighed in relief, before I marched over to them.

 

Instantly, they both took one glance at me for looking at each other with a smug smirk on their faces.

 

“See you lowly mongrel? Gabena’s going to side with me!”

 

Ruby, no matter what you think, calling me by my surname is not going to get me to favor you.

 

“SHE’S GOING TO SIDE WITH ME!”

 

“Ruby, don’t insult birds of what they love!”

 

Ruby’s beak dropped as Black let out a triumphant “HA!”, before it morphed into anger.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTH TRUSTING TO HELP ME GABENA!” he snarled.

 

I sighed. “Ruby, your story is long gone and you won’t be important until very later on or something. Do you really expect for me to cover your tail feathers for that long? Also, Black’s more innocent than you, since he wasn’t asking for a fight.”

  
Instantly, the smugness disappeared from his face, as he glowered at me angrily, and screeched, “WHY YOU–”

 

“GIGA….DRILL...BEAAAAAAK!” Black screamed, somehow moving in front of us stealthily before ramming Ruby out of the open window.

 

“AHHHHHHH!” Ruby screeched as he fell to the ground below.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!? BLACK! THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!” I screamed at Black, pointing out the window. “GO APOLOGIZE TO HIM WHEN HE COMES BACK!”

 

“NEVER!” he screamed back. “HE INSULTED PUDDING!”

 

OH MY GODS!

 

“YOU ATTACKED HIM AND MADE HIM BLEED!”   
  


“OH, SO YOU’RE WITH HIM TOO?” he snarled.

 

I sighed. Oh gods, why? But yelling isn’t going to be much of a use...

 

I took a deep breath, before glaring at him intently. “If you don’t go apologize to him, I will throw you out of this window and make you be alone with him.”

 

His eyes widened, as he backed away, wings out front in defense and frantically shaking his head. “DON’T THROW ME OUT THERE! PLEASE! I’LL...” He sighed. “I’LL DO IT.”

 

Well at least he’s persuaded...

 

“Good!” I snarled, before going over to a desk and flipping it over, allowing a Murkrow to crawl out. “Now help me clean up!”

 

He sighed once more, and nodded. “ALL RIGHT.”


	7. Black vs Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 6/22/????  _

 

Ahhhh! Lunch time! Now I can enjoy my roasted Sawsbuck with herbs! Wonderful after a hard day of P.E. and little bre–

 

“THIS IS NOT PUDDING!”

 

“I know that! Now let’s go outside and deal with this! We can’t make a mess in here! Mr. M’s going to be angry if we do!”

 

I sighed, and looked up to see Trevor on fire clinging onto Black’s neck, sighing and shaking his head in exasperation as he tried to hold back the angry and annoyed Braviary from a lunch dish that had a cup of pudding on it. Oh boy…

 

“What happened?” I asked, even though I didn’t need to ask for that.

 

“I HAVE RECEIVED FALSE PUDDING AND I’M ANGRY ABOUT THAT!” Black screamed. “AND TREVOR’S NOT HELPING MATTERS RIGHT NOW!”

 

I sighed once more and shook my head, before saying, “Trevor, just let go of him. He’s going to eventually try to throw you off.”

 

Trevor gave me a questioning look, before he let go and flew off, before Black mauled the pudding, screeching and pecking. The poor Fletchinder winced at the sight, along with a few others who bothered to pay any attention to Black’s famous anitics.

 

“Should we really let him be doing this?” he asked.

 

“He isn’t hurting anyone or causing property damage,” I shrugged. “Better for one pudding to be sacrificed than the rest of our sanity.”

 

And so, the completely one-sided battle between the pudding and Black raged on for a while, completely ignored by pretty much anyone who knows him well enough, but we didn’t do that. Black’s battle was just too interesting to stare at than food. Even when Mr. M ran into the room, ready to clean something up, he just stood there, watching the fight. I wonder what’s so intriguing about it….

 

When it was done, Black looked up to the crowd, and smiled, before respectfully picking up the lunch tray, throwing away pieces of the pudding and plastic. He nodded at Mr. M, who nodded back before starting to clean up the rest of the mess. Black then went up to us, looking at me particularly, with a brighter grin on his face.

 

“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TAKE OUT MY RAGE ON THE HERESY THAT IS OF PUDDING! WILL YOU LIKE TO EAT WITH ME OUTSIDE!?”

 

What.

 

I nodded. “All right Black.” 

 

He grinned. “SO LET’S BE OFF, MAIDEN OF THE WILDERNESS!”

 

Suddenly, he picked me up and put me on his back and rushed off, freezing wind blowing in my hair. I tried to keep my grip on his feathers as firm as I could, but it’s slipping very dangerously fast.

 

“BLACK SLOW DOWN!” I cried. “I DON’T WANT TO FALL!”

 

“HEY, DON’T FORGET ME!” Trevor cried from afar. “I’M STILL EATING WITH YOU! RIGHT!?”

 

“AND GET TREVOR TOO!”

 

The bird nodded, before turning backwards and bending his head down. “ON IT!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” the poor bird screamed as he clung onto Black’s beak for dear life. “THIS IS TOO FAST FOR MEEEEEEEEE!”

 

And so, we had a surprisingly peaceful lunch outside. Didn’t know we can have that after that one-sided fight.

_ 6/26/????  _

 

Today’s calisthenics, and I’m already done with my assigned stuff. I’m now just watching Trevor to finish his chin-ups. It’s taking a long time for him now, but best to not remark on it. He’s very self-conscious about it.

 

“What’s taking you so long!?” Ruby suddenly asked, making me turn around to him. “Can’t you do a simple round of chin-ups!?”

 

“S-stop talking!” Trevor stammered as he strained himself upwards. “Y-you’re m-making me feel like a failure…”

  
“Don’t say things like that Ruby,” I sighed, shaking my head. He really needs a filter.

 

“YEAH, LET HIM TAKE HIS TIME!” Black added, before he resumed his run around the track.

 

“C-can y-you all be q-quiet?” the Fletchinder asked. “I-i need to f-focus!”

 

“All right,” Ruby said, before turning away to leave.

 

“T-thank y-you!” 

 

And so, I spent the rest of the period watching Trevor trying to finish his assignment, watching others pass by and do their own thing every once in awhile. What a nice way to spend the day.


	8. Gym Class 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=433s

_ 6/26/????  _

 

Today’s calisthenics, and I’m already done with my assigned stuff. I’m now just watching Trevor to finish his chin-ups. It’s taking a long time for him now, but best to not remark on it. He’s very self-conscious about it.

 

“What’s taking you so long!?” Ruby suddenly asked, making me turn around to him. “Can’t you do a simple round of chin-ups!?”

 

“S-stop talking!” Trevor stammered as he strained himself upwards. “Y-you’re m-making me feel like a failure…”

  
“Don’t say things like that Ruby,” I sighed, shaking my head. He really needs a filter.

 

“YEAH, LET HIM TAKE HIS TIME!” Black added, before he resumed his run around the track.

 

“C-can y-you all be q-quiet?” the Fletchinder asked. “I-i need to f-focus!”

 

“All right,” Ruby said, before turning away to leave.

 

“T-thank y-you!” 

 

And so, I spent the rest of the period watching Trevor trying to finish his assignment, watching others pass by and do their own thing every once in awhile. What a nice way to spend the day.


	9. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_7/7/????_

 

Today’s Tanabata, the festival of Jirachi! I’ve been busy all day with cleaning and homework that I didn’t had time to go to the park! I really should start going now. I hope it isn’t taken down! I need to make my wish!

* * *

 

The tree’s still up, thank goodness, and as pretty as ever! There are so many colorful papers with many types of handwriting scrawled over it, and the pretty star on the top is always a wonderful sight!

 

Oh! Black made a wish! I wonder what it says…  


“ _May my strength call the White Dragon of Truth to guide me the way to true pudding! - Shiro Black”_

 

Black’s still obsessed with pudding as ever. Though I wonder why he needs Reshiram in order to get to this “true pudding”...

 

But what do I want to wish for? Hmmmm...I got it!

 

I picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote:

 

“ _May my friends have the strength to conquer all of my obstacles and continue to see the world and spend time with the wonderful people in it in peace!”_

 

I then hooked it onto the tree and started my way back home, when I saw Ms. Dorobo walking around, eyes focused on the night sky.

 

“Hello Professor!” I greeted.

 

She turned to me, and smiled. “Hello to you too Gabena. Here to make a wish?”

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

She frowned. “Ah...though you really shouldn’t be out here at this hour. Nocturnal Pokemon can ambush you, or worse!”

 

“I can handle just fine professor!” I pulled out my folded-up fighting spear from my bag. “I got this! You don’t need to worry!”

 

She stared at it for several moments, before nodding. “All right. If you insist…”

 

She then went off on her way again, letting me to go home alone, in the peaceful night.


	10. Gym Class 4 and Black vs Ruby 2: In the Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gym theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=782s

_ 7/11/????  _

Today, the second years and third years are sharing classes, and it’s pool day, which means fun! There had been a lot of races and practices, which are very enjoying to watch. Another enjoyment of this class is watching Trevor trying to swim, even though it’s kind of mean to say that.

 

“Trevor, are you doing all right?” I asked as he moved his wings and legs that didn’t push him anywhere.

 

“Y-yeah!” he replied. “I-i can handle it! I’m trying my best right now! Surely I can learn before I graduate, right!?”

 

“BUT YOU GOTTA HURRY UP TREVOR!” Black screamed suddenly from behind. “OTHER BIRDS WANT TO GO INTO THE POOL TOO!”

 

“All right, all right!” he cried, before kicking and paddling forward. “Just let me finish this!” 

 

And so, Trevor continued trying to swim until he reached to the other side, where by then, only a few minutes were left before we had to go change back into our normal clothes. Looks like some birds missed out on their chance to swim more…

 

Suddenly, I felt something tapping on my shoulder, before I turned to Black, who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

“Hey Y...I’m going to pull a prank on Ruby,” he whispered. 

  
“Did you put something in the pool Black?” I sighed. 

 

I don’t need anymore screaming from Ruby...

 

He shook his head, his grin wider. “No I didn’t, but when we get to the starting line of the pool, say “Get ready, get set, go!””

 

He then skipped over to Ruby, who was sitting on the bench, and said something that made the noble bird wear a confident smirk on his face. The two then went over to the starting line of the pool, Ruby going into a swimming stance and Black going into a running stance, for some strange reason. It also garnered quite a crowd too, curious of the reason why a race would happen near the end of the period and in who of the top best swimmers of the class would win.

 

“All right swimmers. Get ready, get set, g–WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

WHY THE FUCK IS BLACK RUNNING ON WATER!? And why the fuck is Ruby not trying to catch up to him? He’s already in the gods damned water.

 

“I-impossible…” I heard Ruby and several of the birds muttered. 

 

“Are you going to swim?” someone asked from the crowd.

 

“O-of course!” Ruby cried, before breaking into rapid paddles and kicks, but it was already too late. Black was already on land, smiling cheerfully as he watched Ruby trying to salvage some sort of dignity from a prank in the disguise of a one-sided race.

 

When the dragon finally finished, panting and soaking wet, Black cried, “I WIN!”

 

“THAT WAS NOT SWIMMING YOU MONGREL!” Ruby screeched. “THAT WAS...THAT WAS A FALSE RACE! I DEMAND A REMATCH!”

 

The Braviary just smiled, until the bell rang, causing unholy screaming from Ruby. The crowd then dispersed, apparently used to the anguish of the bratty bird and murmuring instead of the race. But oh well! It’s nice to put Ruby in his place once in awhile!


	11. Beans in the Track Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 7/20/????  _

 

Whew! Today’s the last day of the first term! Time flew by so quickly! But I need to help clean up the club room and check the schedule for break before going home. Better go quickly! Black’s nice but certainly won’t appreciate late people!

 

“Hello Bl–why the fuck is the floor near and under the table covered with beans and why are you eating them?”

 

Safe to say that I probably should’ve went earlier, as the floor was covered in scattered colored beans, probably nutritional balance supplements of the track team, and eaten up straight from the floor by Black. There’s also a box tipped over to the side in the direction of the bird...some way of cleaning up after accidents.

 

Black looked up from the pile of colorful beans, probably nutritional balance supplements, beak filled with them that was quickly swallowed down, before he grinned.

 

“BECAUSE THEY’RE TASTY! AND ALSO, THE ORDER GOT MIXED UP AND THERE’S SO MANY, SO I DECIDED TO GIVE THEM AWAY AND EAT THEM ALL!”

 

“Can’t you at least clean them up and eat them on the table, with a plate or something?” 

 

He laughed awkwardly. “I ACCIDENTALLY TIPPED THE BOX OVER AND IT POURED OUT ALL THE BEANS! SO I’M EATING THEM BECAUSE IT TAKES LESS TIME!”

 

“But Black, the floor’s dirty! You’ll get sick from eating the beans off of it!”

 

Black laughed. “Oh don’t worry! I’ll be fine! After all, I’ve eaten Bug types off of the dirt before!”

 

“No seriously! When was the last time the floor was cleaned!?”

 

He paused and looked down in thought, before looking up. “I FORGOT.”

 

I sighed. Not surprising. “Please clean the beans up Black, and throw it away. We don’t know what’s been on there.”

 

“NO!” he cried, before getting a beakful of bean from the ground and swallowing it. “IT’S NOT NEEDED!”

 

I sighed once more, and went over to where the broom and dustpan was, before marching over to Black’s spot. Immediately, he went into a defensive stance, but I ignored it, already sticking the broom underneath the giant bird and sweeping the beans to the pan.

 

“HEY! STOP IT!” He tried to stop the broom and gobble up the beans before they were out of sight, but I swiftly stopped him with a hit on his chest and swept them all into the pan.

 

“No Black!” I scolded, before turning away and walking over to the trash bin. “I’m doing you a favor.”

 

“AW MAN!” he cried before stomping off and sulking at where he was. “THEY WERE GOOD TOO!”

 

“We can eat them once we’re done,” I said as I poured the beans into the trash and put the broom and pan aside. “Let’s start cleaning up. We should move the boxes of beans to where they should be first.”

 

He sighed. “ALL RIGHT…”

“Whew…” I wiped the sweat off my brow “I think that’s the last of the room….”

 

And it looks just as new, with its sparkly clean floor and no boxes filling up the corners or back of the room, except for the three for us to bring home.   
  
“WHOO! NOW WE GET TO EAT!” Black cried, as he flew over the box and scratched it open with his claws.

 

I laughed at his enthusiasm, before turning to the clock. Shit. It’s 6 pm.

 

“Uhhhhh...Black….it’s getting late. We should go.”

 

“WHAT TIME IS IT?” he asked, before turning to the clock and staring at it in shock. “OH SHOOT! IT IS LATE!”

 

He looked around the room, before his eyes landed on the desk, bringing a gleam of triumph. 

“Y! THROW ME THE DUCT TAPE ROLL!” 

 

I turned to the desk and saw the gray tape, raising an eyebrow at it. “Why do we have a duct tape roll?”

 

He shrugged. “JUST THROW IT!”

  
I picked it up and threw it over to him, where he caught it with his beak. He then pulled and tore off a piece of tape before taping it over the hole and turning to me.

 

“Y! CATCH!”

 

He threw the duct tape roll, which I swiftly caught and put on the desk. 

 

“THANKS!” he said, before landing onto the ground and picking up the box. “AND NOW I MUST GO! HAVE THE TWO EXTRA BOXES IN THE CORNER! GOOD BYE!”

 

And with that, he was off. Welp, I guess I have two more heavy things to carry...still, sweet of Black to give me some food. Though I’m still surprised he’s able to run that fast despite carrying a heavy box. Oh well. Black’s always filled with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking that eating beans with Okosan was the right choice, but apparently it's to scold him for eating them. Who knew?


	12. Summer Festival Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI

_ 8/6/????  _

 

Today’s the summer festival, and I’m out at the park to meet up with Black! He’s quite eager for me to watch the two-act play that his best friend White directed, called “The Great Dragon of Unova”. It’s a Unovan myth about two princes who were brothers, who lived during the early times of human civilization and was friends with the Great Dragon, but one day went into a heated argument about truths and ideals that caused the Dragon to split into three different ones: Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. They then went into a war to prove which one was right, but eventually realized that both are neither right and wrong and reconciled. However, their descendants reignited the conflict, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region for such treachery before reverting into stones that hid within Unova’s vast land ever since. 

 

Black always liked that tale, and he also said that White liked it too. It reminds them of home, and Black is quite devoted to the life of truth...whatever it is. I like the tale too, since it’s a reminder that Pokemon still remembers humans were once a major part of the world.

 

Oh! There he is! And he’s practically shaking in excitement too!

 

“Hey Black!” I called as I walked over to him.

 

He turned to me, and smiled very brightly as he scampered over to me. “Y! GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU CAN MAKE IT! NOW CLIMB ON MY BACK AND LET’S GO! I WANT TO BE EXTRA EARLY!”

  
He really is excited for it!   
  


“All right!” 

 

I then swung my leg over on Black’s side and held onto his feathers.

 

“READY?” he asked.

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

He spread out his wings. “THEN OFF WE GO!” 

 

He then flapped his wings, gaining height, before he zipped off into the skies, whooping and yelling as the cold air slammed into us over and over again. I tried to keep my grip on his feathers as tightly as I could, but it kept slipping, with not much to hold on against the high speed, and my shivering from the cold and of falling.

 

“BLACK! CAN YOU SLOW DOWN!?” I cried over the howling wind. “I DON’T WANT TO FALL!”

 

“OH SORRY!” he cried back, before slowing down enough for a cool breeze to fly into my face. “BETTER NOW?”

 

“Yes,” I sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

 

I then allowed myself to relax, and admire the night sky. It’s so nice, after a day of burning heat...I could practically lie down and rest on Black’s back. Though he wouldn’t take the precaution of flying carefully enough…but the view makes up for that.

 

But unfortunately, the view came into the end when Black screamed, “Y, WE’RE ALMOST THERE! BRACE YOURSELF FOR A LANDING!”

 

“U-uh–all right!”

 

I took hold of his feathers, as he started flying faster, the wind picking up speed again until a stage appeared in view, where he stopped, and started diving down slowly.

 

“White!” he called as I dismounted him. “We’re here!”

 

A Swanna talking to some birds on the stage then turned to Black, and started flying to him the instant she saw us, with a sunny smile on her face. “Black! Y! So great to see you here! And early too!”

 

“Yes, of course,” he said, with a smile. “Just here for any touch ups!”

 

“Oh, we don’t need any–”

 

Suddenly, a Togekiss tripped on a loose wooden plank onstage, and shrieked in pain.

 

“We’re going to need to fix that!” he cried, before hissing in pain as he moved the leg. “And I think my leg is broken.”

 

“I’ll fix it!” Black said, before flying off to backstage.

 

“Thank you Black!” White called, before flying frantically to the Togekiss. 

 

I went to the front row seats as she went and took a chair there, watching as the Swanna talked with the Togekiss. After a bit of it, he stood up, wincing in pain, and shaking his head to her and the birds on the stage, before he flew off the stage, sympathetic eyes watching. Poor bird...I hope his leg gets better soon.

 

But what about his understudy? Where is he?

 

“I’M HERE WHI–” Black announced, before realizing the sad crowd. “Oh. So Monty left.”

 

“Yeah,” White sighed. “Fix the plank as fast as you can, and check for any loose ones. I hope you memorized your lines Black.”

 

Wait, Black’s the understudy? Never really took him as an actor...

 

“Of course I did,” he said, before removing the loose plank and putting down the new one. “Now go sit down White and rest a bit. You need it.”

 

She seemed to sigh, before nodding and flying over to the seats, taking a chair next to me.

 

“You all right?” 

 

She suddenly cheered up, and nodded quickly. “Yep! Everything’s going fine!”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

  
“Don’t worry!” she said, looking at Black with a smile. “Black’s got it. He can do this.”

 

“He certainly does.” Her smile grew bigger. “He has the skills to do it. He practiced well.”

 

“THIS ONE IS NOW DONE!” Black announced, before starting to test on the wood planks in a quick pace.

 

“How are they, Black?” White asked after a while.

 

When he finished, he nodded happily. “ALL GOOD!”

 

She sighed in relief, a very bright smile on her face. “That’s wonderful! Now, go practice! I’ll make sure everything’s in good shape!”

 

“Of course!”

 

She then flew off, and was gone for a while. I don’t know how long, but by the time she returned, on stage with a microphone in her wing, the seats were almost filled up. She also seems genuinely confident and cheerful.

 

“Good evening everyone!” she greeted. “Tonight, the BW Agency proudly presents the play based of a legend from Unovan mythology, called “The Great Dragon of Unova”! It’s a story centered on how the Great Dragon of Unova split into Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem, and what happened after that! I hope you enjoy!”

 

Everyone clapped politely, but not as loudly as Black and White would claim, before the curtain pulled back, to reveal a Black in the center of a throne room, with a neck bowtie and a smile on his face.

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlebirds,” he said. “Today, I will tell you a story from the time when the world was young, and humanity lived and thrived closely with their Pokemon kin, of how Unova and its protector was born and how it achieved its great fame...”

 

And from then on, Black told the story of how a meteor that was about to destroy the world was turned into the rock that the Great Dragon of Unova was born from by the power of Arceus, and how it flew across the land, inspiring many different types of people to follow after it, in the thought of uniting them all into one people and country at the heart of Unova. He told the story of its success that was celebrated by the new people, how a majestic palace was built there, and how its start was steady and peaceful, but it was destroyed when two brother leaders argued heavily over the decision to wait for the country to grow or to explore the other parts of the land and start forming relationships with other countries, before fighting each other violently over it. From the fight, the Great Dragon split into two dragons, the Vast White Dragon Reshiram and the Deep Black Dragon Zekrom, and fought with no other thought than to fight the other to the end, a symbol of the brothers’ merciless battle. 

 

However, the bloody fight wasn’t meant to be eternal, and fortunately came into an end, when the blood and skin of the warring dragons formed the Boundary Pokemon Kyurem, interpreted by the brothers and witnesses that it was a sign that their ambitions were both equal, and the brothers formed a compromise between the two decisions, ensuring peace for a time. But when their sons came into rule, they forced Reshiram and Zekrom to fight each other again, and by the two dragon-gods’ wrath, they were destroyed along with their castle by an untiring fire and a merciless thunderstorm, before all of Unova fell along with it, unable to fight against the storms.

 

But amidst the hopelessness came the Volcarola, who became the sun in the dark cloudy sky, and the Swords of Justice, normal Pokemon who died from the storms and reborn as immortal and powerful legendaries called Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, protecting the weak Pokemon in the dark times from starving and cold humans and rebuilding their burnt and flooded habitats as best as they could. Eventually, their burden was lifted by the wandering creations of Rayquaza and Groudon Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus, who took pity of the people and Pokemon there and flew over to the land and blew away the thunder and douse the flames, then settled there to bless the region with steady weather and fertility. But never in their power they could repair the heart of Unova, which grew into a forest where many worlds meet, unable to be restored to its former glory and stability again.

 

The illusions for the dragons and the backgrounds were amazing throughout the whole play, seeming so vivid and real. The actors seemed so into their roles, and Black’s voice and emotion was wonderful when he told the story.

 

It was wonderful after the applause to see Black running towards me excitedly, asking, “Y! DID I DO GREAT TODAY!?”

 

“Yes,” I said, with a smile and nodded. “Yes you did.”   
  


“And with that, we’re going to eat over there!” White announced, pointing at a table set up with fruits, berries, drinks, and other festival snacks. “Now let’s dig–”

 

Suddenly, the booming and bright light of fireworks interrupted White, along with Black’s screaming and flapping, though it didn’t sound like coherent words.

 

“AHHHHHREEEEEETTTTTT! AHHHHHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!”

 

“Oh no, he lost himself to the lights and noise and regressed into his feral state!” White cried, before running over with a Fearow and holding him down. “Black! Black! Calm down!”

 

I grabbed Black’s left wing, trying to distance myself from his claws and beak that look terribly sharp right now. “Calm down Black! Calm down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took two months to write, because it was originally going to go into a shitton of detail of the play, but because of life and lack of inspiration, it took really long. So in order to keep the story going and keep the tone consistent, it was made into a summary.


	13. Second Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 9/1/????  _

“Welcome back everyone! Was your summer vacation fun?” Ms. Dorobo asked. “I slept in!”

 

“YEP! IT WAS FUN, ESPECIALLY WITH THE PLAY AT THE SUMMER FESTIVAL!” Black replied.

 

I nodded. “Yep! It was fun!”

 

Minus the part where Black went berserk…

 

“I had a fun time over break too!” Trevor replied.

 

“What is this “fun”?” Ruby asked.

 

“Anyways, once summer is over, time will pass by so quickly, you won’t….even…..zzzzzz…”

 

Oh no, not again….

 

“PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR, WAKE UP!” Black cried.

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _


	14. Gym Class 5 and Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gym class theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Okosan's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_9/3/???? (Gym Class and Vision)_

 

Today’s volleyball day, and my team is playing against Black’s team! And we seem to be even.

 

“BLACK SMASH!” Black cried, as he smashed his head against the ball.

 

“FUCK! CEDRINUS, HIT IT!” Supaiku screamed.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!” Trevor screamed as he slammed his flaming body against the ball to me.

 

“Thanks Trevor!” I said to him as I slapped it over.

 

“RUBY, CATCH IT!” Black cried as the ball flew over to Ruby.

 

“OH LORD RAYQUAZA–” he cursed before fleeing from it, letting it drop on the ground.

 

“GODS DAMN IT PETALBURG!” someone screamed over at that side.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY MONGREL!?” he screeched, as crimson light formed around him.

 

“FUUUUUCCCCCCK!”

* * *

 

“Hey Black!” I greeted to the Braviary as I walked onto the track.

 

He turned around, and smiled, waving happily despite he had some burns on his wings. “HI Y! IT’S A WONDERFUL DAY, ISN’T IT!?”

 

I stifled a chuckle. “You certainly are in high spirits after wrangling with an angry Ruby.”

 

“Oh, it’s because of a vision I had last night!” he replied, his smile growing bigger.

 

I raised my eyebrow. “A vision?”

 

Sounds pretty important if you’re not screaming….

 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! A vision from the Vast White Dragon, Lord Reshiram himself! Do you remember the legend of Reshiram?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” I replied, trying to remember all the ramblings of pudding and Reshiram from last year.

 

He smiled brightly. “That’s good! Because, I saw in that vision, the dragon himself, in his holy white fur, perched on a shining, golden pudding that seems to be like the sun itself–”

 

Realization hit me quickly, I said right after: “At last he returns to the world, to guide the birds there to the true, promised land!”

 

He nodded excitedly, a shining grin on his face. It made my heart warm. “Yes! Yes! That is correct! Lord Reshiram has appeared in my dreams! The true pudding must be nearby! He has answered my prayers! Maybe one day you will meet Lord Reshiram too! But now, we must start the track meet! Let’s go!”

 

And so, I went on with my day as I usually did. But still, I can’t help but wonder, what is with Reshiram and pudding? Is pudding that meaningful to him that it becomes a sort of truth of life to him?


	15. School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 9/25/????  _

Today’s the school festival, and the class is doing a maid cafe! I’m not on duty until tomorrow, so I can just go and look around.

 

“I’M NOT WEARING THIS!” a voice came from the backroom all of a sudden.

 

Oh gods, what fight did Black get into this time?

 

I ran over to the backroom and opened the door, to see a fuming Black in a pink maid costume too small for his size, trying to get out of it as Trevor tried to stop him, the sparks flying from his body agitating the Braviary even more. Looks like I just arrived in time...

 

“Both of you, stop!” I cried.

 

Both of them stopped what they were doing, and turned to me, letting out a huge sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank gods for being here Y,” Trevor said. “Black’s on duty today and he doesn’t like the dress.”

 

“YEAH, GET ME OUT OF IT!” Black screamed, before pulling at the rope holding his ridiculously tiny white laced apron. “IT’S STUPID AND SO TIGHT! I CAN BARELY BREATHE!”

 

“I’m sorry Black, but that’s the largest size we had! You have to wear that! It’s a maid cafe for a reason!”

 

“CAN’T I JUST TAKE IT OFF AND WALK AROUND ALL DAY WITHOUT IT?”

 

“YOU CAN’T GO COMMANDO IN A  _ MAID _ CAFE!”

 

This is going to go on forever….I probably should do something before a Pokemon rights activist group enters the scene.

 

“Black, it suits you!” I whipped out my mirror and held it in front of him. “See? You look great in it!”

 

He stared at it for several minutes, before smiling. “I do look good in this….”

 

“And perhaps we can loosen up the outfit?”

 

“But what if it falls off?” Trevor asked. “It would be embarrassing to the whole class!”

 

“Hold it together with a long bind or something. Do you have long pieces of lace, some thread, and a needle?”

  
He looked around the room, before his eyes shot up in delight. “Yep! It’s over there!” 

 

He then flew over to a table with a sewing kit on it, pulled out all I needed, and flew back with it, while I untied the maid outfit and pulled it off, letting out a huge sigh of relief from Black. 

 

“Now, I’m going to go now, be quick!” Trevor said, before flying off.

 

“All right!” I called as I pulled out a chair.

 

I then started sewed on the pieces of lace on near the original pieces of lace meant to bind the outfit, which didn’t take much work. Black was also pretty excited the whole time, which made it hard to focus at times because of the flapping and just wanting to see the adorable look on his face.

 

When I finished, I held it out to him. “Now, put it on.”

 

He swiftly slipped into it, before I tied up the laces and the apron, making sure it was loose-fitting.

 

“And now, we’re done!”

 

“OH HOLY GODS, IT FEELS SO MUCH BETTER!” he cried, flapping his wings a few times. “THANK YOU SO MUCH Y!”

 

I smiled. “Not a problem. Now go! We can’t keep them waiting forever!”

 

He squawked, before turning to the door. “OF COURSE!” He then gave me a smile, and saluted. “SEE YA!”

 

And with that, he was off. Now I have to wonder on what else to do….


	16. Emma Just Wants to Get this Weird Drug Tested On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma does weird shit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 10/19/????  _

 

Today, we’re timing each other for the track meet! I have been keeping myself in top shape a– 

 

Suddenly, brown dust covered my face, as coughs and a sneeze crawled up.

 

“ACHOO! UGH! UGH! UGH!” WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT DUST CAME FROM!?   
  


 

“COME BACK SHIRO! COME BACK!” the familiar croaking of the doctor followed after, barely a blur. Wait, how is she able to be a blur anyways? Isn’t her right side crippled or something? And aren’t Honchkrows supposed to be slow as a Sunflora?

 

“NO! I’M NOT DRINKING THAT! I’M NOT SOME KIND OF LAB RAT!” Black shouted back.

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?” I shouted, after getting over the coughing.

 

Suddenly, the doctor appeared right in front of me again, covered in dust from the top of her hat-crest to her toe claw, but not a hint of exhaustion in her face, a pleasant smile on her face as she held a bottle of clear liquid. “Good afternoon, Ms. Gabena. I was asked by the track teams’ advisor, Mr. Supesu, to give these steroids to him that I just made. They are new though, so I don’t know how his body would react to it….”

  
Before I could start wondering why Mr. Supesu would trust the doctor to give such a risky drug in the first place, Black then appeared next to her, panting as he looked down at the ground, eyeing warily at the bottle. “I JUST TOLD YOU DOCTOR! I. DON’T. WANT. IT! IT SMELLS WEIRD, AND THIS IS EVEN WEIRDER SINCE MR. SUPESU WOULDN’T ALLOW THAT!”

 

The doctor heaved a sigh, as exasperation crawled up to her face. “Shiro, I spent my own money and several hours of my day making this. Do want me to just throw it away? Someone has to drink it.”

 

Well now I know how to get rid of her.

 

“I’ll take that,” I said, swiping the bottle from her wing and chugging it down.

 

“KAAAAAAAA! PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN, ET ZUT, ZUT, ET ZUT! BORDEL DE MERDDDDDDE!” she screamed. “NON NON NON! C’EST NE POUR PAS HUMAINS!”

 

Black let out a huge sigh of relief, as he smiled at me. “Thank you Y, for taking that for me! Though you should probably get that checked out later.”

 

She nodded. “Oui! Tu dois vas avec moi pour–”

 

I gagged after finishing all of the steroids. “YUCK! What was in there!?”

 

“Are you all right Y?” Black asked.

 

The doctor nodded frantically, her wing out. “Oui! Comment–”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, putting the bottle into her wing. “I just….feel kind of smarter for some reason. And doctor, stop speaking in French. I’ll understand better if I hear you say it in Japanese.”

 

She sheepishly smile. “Kuhahaha... sorry, but I don’t need to talk any longer, I already have what is needed.” She then gave me a thankful beam. “Thank you very much for drinking it, Ms. Gabena.”

 

And with that, she walked away.

 

“Well...that was certainly rather weird,” Black remarked. 

  
“I don’t know why she said “Darn, darn, and darn” after saying words that would make my mother shove soap into my mouth,” I shrugged. “But let’s go run!”

 

“OF COURSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putain = Fuck (really prostitute, but still pretty strong swear word like fuck)
> 
> Bordel de merde = Holy fucking shit
> 
> C'est ne pour pas humains! = That's not for humans!
> 
> Zut = Darn
> 
> Oui! Comment- = Yes! How-
> 
> Man I wish my French teacher could teach us swear words at this class instead during senior year.


	17. Pudding Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 11/10/????  _

 

I’ve always wondered why Black is so obsessed with pudding. Even with the final exams looming, that question still keeps sticking into my mind. It probably came from hanging out with him more. But I might get my question by going onto the track! Even though track meets are on hold because of the exam finals, he still practices.

 

“Hey Black!” I called to him when I finally arrived.

 

He skidded into a stop, and turned to me, a friendly grin on his face. “HEY Y! WHAT DO YOU NEED!?”

 

“I just want to ask you a question.”

 

“SHOOT!”

 

“What is the pudding you’re looking for? I’ve been wondering it for a while now, and I really want to get that off my chest before exams come around.”

 

The grin on his face brightened up. “PUDDING IS PUDDING, OF COURSE!”

 

He paused for a moment, before the grin brightened up even more. “DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND IT Y?”

 

“The convenience store?” I asked, before shrugging.

 

His eyes lit up, before crying, “OH! HOW COME I DIDN’T THINK OF THAT!? I SHALL BE OFF!”

 

And with that, he was off. 

 

“IT WASN’T THERE!”

 

And he’s back.

 

He glared at me with anger and sorrow. “THERE WAS NO PUDDING THERE! I THOUGHT YOU PERHAPS KNEW THE PATH TO IT, BUT IT WASN’T THERE!”

 

Oh gods, he really looks upset.

 

“I’m sorry Black! I didn’t know!”

 

He continued to glare at me, before sighing. “But I can’t blame you. No one knows where’s true pudding is. It always eludes whoever seeks for it. But still, I need to earn my right to it. Goodbye Y!”

 

And with that, he was back to practicing laps on the track again. I feel kind of bad now….


	18. New Year's at the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/1/???? _

 

Ahhhhh! New Year’s Day is here! The mark of another year of living! The wilderness looks so beautiful under the warming sunlight! I probably should go to the shrine soon and get my fortune. It’s a very nice weather out there, even though it’s pretty cold!

* * *

 

Holy gods, there are a lot of birds here! And they all are so fluffy too...I wish I can have that along with this coat. But since it’s so crowded, I should probably just take an amulet and go.

 

When I finally reached the booth of amulets, I nearly choked on my saliva.

 

“Trevor!?”

 

The Fletchinder smiled. “Hello Y, and happy new year. Here’s to hoping it’s a good one, eh?”

 

I looked down at the white kimono with the red sash, then pink flower pinned at the bottom of his crest. “What are you wearing?”

 

“My work outfit! I’m working here and tomorrow, and wearing this!” He then pointed at the amulets. “Now, which one do you want?”

 

I scanned all of them, before saying, “The amulet of conquest.”

 

“All right!” he said cheerfully, then took off an amulet that had the colors and symbols of Azelf and Jirachi. 

 

I smiled. “Thank you Trevor!” I then pulled out my Pokegear and slipped the string onto the hinge of it, pulling up the bead as I asked, “Can you make it to lunch?”

 

He sighed, and shook his head. “Sorry. It’s going to be busy during lunch hours. Though we can go some other time?”

 

I nodded. “Some other time.”

 

His eyes suddenly lit up, smiling as he pointed to the right. “Since you’re here, you can go to that booth over there, and get your fortunes!”

 

I looked to where he pointed, and saw a booth with a Xatu sitting at it, a short line piling in front of them as they told the fortune of a Pidove.

  
  
“That sounds fun! I’ll go check it out!”

 

“Okay! Bye!”

 

“Bye!”

 

When I went over to the end of the line, I saw Ms. Dorobo near the line, staring at a card with disappointment. 

 

“Oh hi Ms. Dorobo!”

 

She looked up, and smiled. “Hello Gabena, and happy new year. Here to get your fortune?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Good luck with getting a good one.” She sighed. “I got the Torchic of Ill Fortune.”

 

I frowned. “Oh…”

  
“Don’t worry about it Gabena,” she laughed. “It’s all for good fun! Go get your card!”

 

“All right!”

 

When I reached the other end of the line, the Xatu running it wasn’t there mentally. They kept staring at something at the other side, not paying any attention to me.

 

“Uh...excuse me?”

 

They snapped out of their daze, and smiled, saying, “Welcome, hunteress, to the place of cards. Choose one, and see what they say of your future.”

 

I picked one up on the far left, and turned it over. Staraptor’s Gift.

 

“So I see you picked that card,” she said, then smiled. “You are given the gift of will, the will to leave all you know once you have reached a level of growth, but you will stay strong throughout the times of the unknown, even at the weakest. But while you may seem alone, you are not, for there will always be a constant companion with you.”

 

That sounds kind of foreboding…

 

“I see...thank you.”

 

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

 

I went over to the professor, staring at me with hopeful curiosity, and turned over the card. “Staraptor’s Gift.”

 

Her eyes brightened. “Your card is certainly much better than mine! And probably one of the best cards that is, giving you the strength to grow! I think this year is going to be a good year for you Gabena.”

 

“Thank you professor!”

 

“You’re welcome, Gabena.”

 

“Now I have to go now.” I started on my way, waving as I went. “See you in two week professor!”

 

“You too!”


	19. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/????  _

“Welcome back everyone! How was your winter vacation? I slept through most of it!” Ms. Dorobo greeted.

 

“Not surprised in any least,” Trevor remarked. “But yes, break was good.”

 

“I HAD AN AWESOME BREAK!” Black shouted.

 

“Yes, my break is good, with the winter party the Petalburgs threw,” Ruby said.

 

“Yep!” I said.

 

“Zzzzz…”

 

“PROFESSOR, WAKE UP, YOU CAN’T SLEEP IN ANYMORE!” Black screamed all of a sudden.

 

I turned to her, and sighed. Not again….

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I can. “WAKE UP PROFESSOR! IT’S CLASS TIME!”

 

Her head jerked up, before looking around in surprise. “W-what!? But anyway, I hope you enjoy the last two months of school as you did in break! Because it’s going to go by fast, and it would be the last day of school before you know it!”

 

I definitely will! There’s nothing exciting or stressful planned, so I get to have a breather! Yayyyy!

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will have the two final chapters of this story. Better buckle up for the shitfest that will be Lack's story.


	20. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Okosan's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 2/2/????  _

Finally school’s over. Now I can go home and run some errands before I have my birthday dinner with Trevor at the park. Black was invited, but for some reason, he was busy with something. Still, it was nice of him to send us a birthday cake he made!

  
I think I’m forgetting something….oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! The day where you give beans to the bird you like! I heard that before birds came into power, it was the day where beans are thrown at them! Disgraceful! I’ll go buy some before I leave for the dinner.

* * *

 

“Good evening miss!” the clerk greeted as I walked up to the counter. “What do you want today?”

 

“Do you have any hemp seeds?”

 

“Yes! A bag of it is 1000!” 

 

I pulled out some bills and placed them on the counter, before the clerk took it and placed it in the cashier. She then grabbed a bag from under the counter and went over to the buffet, scooping spoonfuls of the seeds before tying it up and handing it to me.

 

“Here you go!”

 

“Thank you, and have a nice evening!” 

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

_ 2/3/????  _

Today’s the day I give the beans to the birdie! And he’s in class early too!

 

“Hey Black!” I greeted to him as I walk to his desk.

 

He turned around, and smiled. “OH HI Y! WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

 

I pulled out a bag of hemp seeds. “To give you this for Legumentine’s Day!”

 

“OH, HEMP SEEDS!” Black shouted, before taking them away. “THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU’RE A BLESSING FROM THE GODS THEMSELVES!” 

 

I laughed. “You’re welcome! You know, I think things have changed since I met you last year, and I’m grateful for you being nice–”

 

“MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH!” was all he replied, devouring the seeds like a hungry Houndoom eating a Mamoswine.

 

It looks like he won’t hear whatever I say next. But oh well! As long as he’s happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that it's almost the end of the month and I haven't acknowledged that this is the anniversary month of the creation of Hatospe. The creation of the plotline doc and a chat for advising of it was April 4th, probably when I decided to write an AU about it was April 3rd, and I haven't even remembered or mentioned it. So uh....happy sort of late first birthday for Hatospe. It will get a better gift in the form of Lack's story.


	21. Until Next Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 2/12/????  _

 

I wonder what the track team is doing during break. All of this relaxing and unhindered track meets make it easy to forget. I’m on my way to check the schedule now.

 

When I arrived there, I saw Black stuffing some of the nutrition supplements into a bag, as a canteen hanged from his neck. Weird. Looks like he’s preparing a journey.

 

“Hey Black, what are you doing?”

 

He turned around, and grinned, though his eyes were solemn. “I’m preparing to go on a great journey.”

Oh gods, he even sounds serious. 

 

“Over spring break?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I’m going to quit school and leave forever for this quest!”

 

Wait, what!?

 

“Black, you can’t just quit this school forever!” I cried. “You have the brains and the strength to be able to be in it, you can’t just let it pass by and risk being a failure forever!”

  
“Y, I have the ability to sustain myself purely by hunting,” he pointed out. “And I will not be stopped! I have to seek the true strength, that is true pudding!”

  
What the….

 

“What is this “true pudding” anyway!? It definitely isn’t normal pudding!”

 

“Pudding is the truest of strength, the ambrosia of legendaries, miracles in jiggling, corporeal form! It is the treasure shining with seven colors of the rainbow!” he replied. “Those who become part of its holy flesh will never feel sadness again!”

 

Shining with seven colors of the rainbow? That doesn’t sound edible…

 

“You can’t possibly be serious.” Doubt overwhelmed me when I looked straight into his solemn eyes. “Are you?”

 

“I am!” He then gave me a curious smile. “Would you want to go with me?” His face then dropped. “It would be a dangerous journey, so be warned. Even with your skill in physical combat, spears, and bows, you still can easily be killed.”

 

Someone has to keep an eye on Black, in case he gets injured or lonely….

 

“I’ll go with you Black.”

 

He nodded, before grinning. “Good. And don’t worry about Trevor and my family and friends, I had told them beforewing of this. Now, let’s go. Until we find the end of the rainbow!”

 

And with that, our great journey was started. Until next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, change of plans. We're starting Rakutsu's story on May 4th, because I forgot that this is his birth week and it makes sense that he gets his birthday gift in the form of a suave swan trying to romance a stubborn and strong girl that doesn't actually have a troubled and criminal past. So I'm going to post the endings today and tomorrow/Tuesday.


	22. A Pudding Odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pudding Odyssey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4K92t89LqQ

 

Years had past since we left Rainbow Wing Academy. We travelled through forests, deserts, mountains, and fields, constantly on the move. Where did we go, we didn’t know, but the fruits of our journey has grown, when we arrived at an ancient, unexplored ruin, that had markings of Reshiram and exuded the power of pudding.

 

“Y!” Black croaked. “Help me open this chest! It must contain true pudding!”

 

I nodded, and went over, seeing the old and gaunt Black, shining with vigor and youth I hadn’t seen for a long time.

 

“This is the end, huh?” I asked, heaving the lid. All of a sudden, a bright light blinded me. Black and I screamed in the pain of it.

 

Then, the light subsided, and when I peered into it, there was nothing.

 

Anger and frustration welled up into me at this damnable sight. Was everything that we did was for nothing!? Was all the sacrifices we made all for THIS!?

 

“Black? There’s nothing in here!”

 

He didn’t respond.

 

“Black….?”

 

“....in his holy white fur, perched on a shining, golden pudding that seems to be like the sun itself…”

 

He then appeared in front of me, glowing in holy white light, his body no longer old but young, his eyes no longer brown but ice blue, and his wings no longer of a Braviary’s, but of Reshiram’s. “At last he returns to the world, to guide the birds there to the true, promised land.”

 

“B-black! What’s wrong?” I stammered, my heart hammering from this sudden transformation. “Your wings….they’re not normal anymore! And you look just like when we left too, except for your eyes….”

 

“ _ I am no longer called Black,”  _ he replied, in an ancient, yet youthful, voice. “ _ I am now Reshiram, Lord of the Truth, the Vast White Dragon of Fire, the Master of Pudding! Black was my avatar on this mortal plane, in attempts to revive my true form, and he did!” _

 

Wait what? Black’s a god along?

 

“Black–”

 

“ _ I am grateful to you, Hunteress of Pure Heart, for helping my revival. Now, I shall bring the World of Pudding!” _

 

Confusion whirled in my mind, as I cried, “What is this pudding you’re talking about Black!? Tell me, right now! It’s definitely not what you told me before you left!”

  
“ _ Pudding is hope...pudding is the future….and I shall be the very concept of it! _ ”

 

“That’s impossible!” I cried, but I knew deep down, gods can do anything. They are there at the beginning of the universe, controlling it, and will be there at the end.

 

“ _ I have enjoyed our travels together, Daughter of Life and Death, but you must now forget me! Live your life, without me! Fulfill the concept of pudding, and I will be satisfied! I shall never live or die, but be the concept of Ideal Pudding, a pudding with no flaws! Goodbye, Yvonne! Live without regret!” _

 

“BLACK! BLACK NO!” I cried out, trying to not shed any tears. But he was gone, with nothing but a ruin filled of pudding.

 

When I went outside of it, I saw pudding, everywhere. There was no grass or trees, only pudding. When I went farther, and farther, I saw that pudding was everywhere. The world has been engulfed by puding. Somehow, I knew, that even all living things carry pudding in their hearts. And it was all caused by a grand pudding odyssey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I have no other comments for this story, other than it only existed in honor of the original work and that it took the longest story to write purely because of the festival chapter, it was written during a hard time of life, and that I have no interest in Okosan or Black whatsoever.
> 
> Also, this ending is not canon in Hatospe, because Black's divinity is not going to be a major part of the overall plot, only the actions he do as a normal bird. However, the last chapter is canon, and the only ending of his story that is.


	23. I Will Not Fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as depressing as Rakutsu's but still.

It’s surprisingly lovely tonight! It’s not very cold, the snow is not making it hard to walk through, and sky’s clear for a good view of the stars! It never fails to amaze me in all of my years in the wild of their natural and simple beauty, and constellations that told stories from people long ago.

 

I think can see the Aquila, the Cygnus, and the Scorpious. It’s fascinating that they have been there for people from thousands of years ago to see for guidance or admiration, and they still are for the people today, watching all the turmoil and the peace in their long lives.

 

I wonder if Black is looking at them now in his supposedly grand journey. I do not fully comprehend what he wants, but I hope that these stars help him in his way. Technology couldn’t help him in a journey with no known destination.

 

But I don’t know if he ever does. Instinct seems to be his only compass in a supposedly grand journey, and even though Black is an extremely intelligent bird, all intelligent people have their weaknesses. Instincts are not infallible. I just hope he’s doing well alone….

* * *

 

_ “I’m glad that you’re following your dreams Black, but I’m sorry, I can’t go,” I said, feeling guilty when I saw his face fell. “I have too much here.” _

 

_ He nodded, the bright smile of understanding coming back to his face. “I understand perfectly, Y. Goodbye, until I find true pudding!” _

 

_ And with that, he flew off as fast as the wind, red feathers flying in his wake. _

* * *

 

They were the only proof that he was ever in the school now. Even though I have great faith in his almost supernatural strength, it still bothers me. What if he met a opponent he couldn’t fight off, what if he starved to death, fell off a cliff, or– 

 

Suddenly, I no longer felt myself breathing into the cold air. I still felt the chill on my face, but when I tried to breathe it in, I felt nothing.

 

My heart pounded, and the room suddenly lurched. I grabbed on the side of the cave’s entrance. Oh gods, a Fairy type or Ghost type is here!

 

Calm down Yvonne! You can’t panic! You will survive! Your bow and quiver is right there!   
  


I pushed myself off and lurched forward, before I felt something crashing from behind into me. I fell down, straining myself to get up, but felt something sharp on my neck. Something warm spread over it.

 

I tried to push myself up, but it suddenly felt heavy. I went back onto the ground, wincing as I tried to bring myself up, but something said, “There is no use struggling. Your death will come in a few moments.”

 

I feel tired….but I will not fall. I’m not going to die. I will not die! I CAN’T–  

 

And everything went dark.

* * *

 

~~ **_IT’S A SAD THING HER ADVENTURES END HERE!~~_ **

_ Items: Bendable Fighting Spear, Pokegear, Ladder, Filled Quiver and Bow, Purple Diary, Heartfelt Picture _

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
